Causing A Scene
by YourPinkDiary
Summary: One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Causing A Scene

**Rating: **M (a fairly mild M though)

**Warnings: **Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it.

**Word Count: **1,200 for this part.

**Summary:** One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian.

**A/N: **Been on a Kurtbastian kick of late. I have a record of not finishing stories, but for this one aside from a few little bits here and there that I'll complete as I get each chapter ready to post, this story is pretty much already done. Which is a first for me. So, yay :).

* * *

He let the alcohol burn down his throat as he focused on not letting the way the slightly bitter after taste made him shudder. It warmed him up from the inside as he sat on the bar stool and waited for the three shots he'd just had to take effect.

Scandals was about the lamest place in the world. But it was the only place within walking distance he could actually go to. This part of Ohio wasn't exactly swimming in gay bars (and straight bars were useless because the guys there didn't want him and girls there kept trying to hit him on and though that was proof of how much of a sex god he was, he didn't do boobs).

At the other end of the bar he could see Dave Karofsky, slowly sipping a beer. His stomach lurched, the guilt from that still hadn't quite disappeared. He'd thought using regional's as a way to raise money would be enough, but it wasn't. And really, he didn't know what he had to feel guilty about. He might have said some mean things to the boy, but he should hardly feel responsible for what happened... right?

He looked away from Dave, purposefully turning his back so he could focus on the task at hand and not the things he felt guilty about.

The task was to get laid. It had been too long, and ever since Luke had decided to get revenge for being used (even though the sophomore should have known what he was signing up for) and spread a rumour that he got an STD after sleeping with him, none of the boys at Dalton would go near him. Even after he went to the effort of going to the doctors to get all the tests done, photocopying the papers and slipping them under the doors of the rooms of all his regular boys (and didn't that make him sound like a slut?).

Unfortunately Scandals sucked (not in the good way) and right now there were only big burly older men. Which, you know, if you were into that would have been great. But he wasn't. Right now the most viable option was Dave Karofsky and, well, he couldn't go there.

He ordered himself a beer. Because maybe, just maybe, there was someone here who wasn't half bad... he just wasn't drunk enough to see it. With the three shots already down, beer would be good to slowly get him over the line.

He was halfway when _he _walked through the door. And Sebastian was thankful that he wasn't too drunk, but just drunk enough.

Because under no circumstances would he normally look at Kurt Hummel and think 'Yes, I'd very much like to sleep with you tonight'. But with the drinks under his belt, an ever so slight spinning in his head and the slim pickings of the bar that night he could appreciate the long, lean legs of Kurt Hummel and think 'Yes, that'll do well enough tonight'.

Kurt took a seat several places down from him and spoke to the bar tender. As he waited for whatever it was that he ordered, Sebastian got up and casually slid into the seat next to him.

'Well, this is a face I never expected to see here.' he said.

Kurt's eye roll was instant. 'Because what's a chick doing in a gay bar right?'

'Well, now that you mention it... but I was talking more about the fact you're as innocent as they come.' he looked at the Long Island Ice Tea that had just been put down in front of him. 'Have you ever even had alcohol before?'

Kurt picked up the drink, and looked Sebastian straight in the eye as he took a long sip from the straw.

'Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I have.'

Sebastian had to take a moment to recover himself.

'Yeah, ok, whatever, you and everyone else on this planet has had alcohol before. Where's the other one?'

Kurt frowned. 'Other what?'

'I thought the two of you were surgically attached to each other with how disgustingly co-dependant your relationship is.'

'Oh you mean Blaine?'

'Yes, I mean Blaine. I find it difficult to believe he'd let you here by yourself.'

'He doesn't control me.'

'Really?' Sebastian scoffed.

'Really. Anyway, I don't know where he is, but I'm pretty sure he's out with his boyfriend.'

And that stopped Sebastian in his tracks for several long seconds as he gaped at Kurt.

'But... you two were...'

'Exactly. Were. As in, are not anymore.'

'Why?'

'I came here to have a drink, and enjoy myself a little. Not be interrogated. If you're that desperate to know you can track him down and ask him all your stupid questions. You can leave me alone now Sebastian.'

But Sebastian shook his head. He was dying to know what had happened to the golden couple, but he was also dying to get off tonight. And anyway, if he squinted, and tilted his head to the left Kurt wasn't _so_bad to look at. And Sebastian knew better than anyone a boy nursing a broken heart is much easier to convince than a boy in a relationship.

'I like it here.' he said, leaning back on the stool a little to settle himself in. 'If my presence bothers you that much you can move.'

Kurt shot him a dark look, but didn't go anywhere.

Sebastian smirked. This was going to be too easy.

Kurt was not the lightweight Sebastian had expected him to be. He sat on the stool next to Kurt watching the boy as he slowly drank his long island ice tea, then ordered a appletini, (at Sebastian's raised eyebrows he responded 'I've always been curious about JD's obsession' and Sebastian had smiled because, well, Scrubs had a way of uniting people). After finishing both it was almost impossible to tell he was even halfway to drunk. The only signs being his dilated pupils and that he was voluntarily talking to Sebastian without a scowl on his face.

'Come on,' Sebastian made a grab at Kurt's hand. 'Let's go dance.'

'Oh no, I'm not dancing with you.' Kurt pulled his hand away.

'I'm good,' Sebastian leant forward to whisper in his ear. 'I promise.'

Kurt looked affronted. 'I've seen your moves. You're not that good.'

'Now you're just begging me to prove you wrong.' Sebastian placed his hand over Kurt's again and slowly slid it up his arm until it was resting on his bicep (and he wasn't surprised by the definition he could feel there... no, not at all, it _didn't_make him want to know what other secrets Kurt's body was hiding). 'Come on, just one dance.'

'I didn't come here to dance.'

'Then what did you come here for?'

'The oh so pleasant company.' he tilted his head with a sarcastic smile and casually shook Sebastian's arm off him.

'The _oh so pleasant company _would like to dance.' he knew he was almost begging... and Smythe's didn't beg. But he hadn't expected Kurt to be so difficult.

'Why are you so desperate?'

Sebastian snapped back. 'I'm not. I'm not desperate. Whatever. Drink your drink alone.' he pulled his phone out and looked at it. 'I just got a better offer anyway.'

He left Scandal's without another thought, ignoring the dull pain in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Causing A Scene

**Rating: **M (a fairly mild M though)

**Warnings: **Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it.

**Word Count: **1,300 for this part. (they do get longer, I promise)

**Summary:** One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian.

**A/N: Thank you, so so so much to everyone who read, alerted and reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it so much. Also, I have a tumblr! I've only just started really using it, but, you can follow me if you like, my user is yourpinkdiary :) (can't properly link to it, but it's yourpinkdiary . tumblr . com without any spaces)**

* * *

Three whole days passed before Sebastian really let himself think of Kurt Hummel again. At least, in a manner that was voluntary and welcome, and not as flashes of blue eyes and long legs at the wrong moments. It was mid-afternoon, a beautiful start of summer's day and he was at the Lima Bean. A place he'd deliberately stopped coming to a few weeks back. But he was here again...

... Because of the coffee. Obviously.

Why else would he be there?

The more he repeated that to himself the more he found himself inclined to believe it.

And then Kurt Hummel walked through the door. Not that Sebastian had been watching it the entire time he'd been sipping at his latte. No...

Kurt turned his head and spotted Sebastian instantly. Their eyes met and even from such a distance Sebastian was struck by how intense Kurt's gaze could be. Kurt looked confused for a moment, then scowled, before turning away and joining the queue to order.

Sebastian grinned, if there was something he knew he loved it was riling Kurt Hummel up. Whether it was before… where he would make him jealous by blatantly hitting on Blaine, or using blackmail to try and win a show choir competition, it was fun to see him get red and flustered, and his snarky side really came out. Kurt was quick-witted, and that was why, whenever Sebastian saw him, he couldn't help but say something to the boy. It was too hard to resist.

'Stalking me now are you Hummel?'

'There's a mattress in the storeroom out the back with your name on it, isn't there? That's why you're always here.'

'Hey, if you know I'm always here, why do you keep coming?'

Kurt shot him quite a stealthy glare. 'Find me a place nearby with better coffee and I'll never step foot in this place again.' he turned to the waiting barista, with a sudden flip in attitude and smiled politely at her. 'Grande, low fat mocha, thanks.'

'Anything else?'

'No-'

'Small long black.' Sebastian cut in. 'My good friend here,' he slapped Kurt on the back. 'Said he'd shout me a drink of my choosing.'

Kurt elbowed him hard in the ribs, and it took all his willpower to not wince in pain from it.

'Right, that as well.' Kurt said through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

He paid for the order, and they moved to the side of the counter where drinks were collected.

'You're an ass, you know that?'

'It's a hot ass though.'

'Right, whatever.'

Sebastian smirked, because Kurt hadn't actually disagreed. He did notice though, that Kurt had been fidgety from the moment he'd walked in. He looked a little on edge, and kept anxiously glancing around the place, specifically at the door. Sebastian couldn't work out what it was about, but chose to ignore the odd behaviour.

Their drinks were done and they collected them. Sebastian moved to sit down at a nearby table, but Kurt didn't follow.

'Join me?' he asked.

'I... uh... I can't.' another glance at the door. 'Promised I'd help Rachel shop for a brand new New York City wardrobe.'

'Right.'

'Yeah... so, I have to go, now.' Kurt's anxiety seemed to have increased in the last two minutes. He glanced out the front windows to the car park once again. 'Bye.' he muttered, before leaving.

Sebastian watched him duck his head and walk out quickly and sighed.

'I've been there.' the barista said, in what Sebastian supposed she'd meant to be a sympathetic tone.

'What?'

'That was rejection.'

'I did not just get rejected.' he protested.

'Working in a coffee shop, I see a lot, and you just got rejected big time.'

'I'm not even interested in him. So you're wrong.' he said.

As he stalked off to a table he heard her snort.

'Yeah, not interested my ass.'

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but refused to retort.

He'd been sitting at that table for five minutes before Blaine Anderson walked in through the door. Sebastian watched as the boy, tensed, looked around the shop, before visibly he visibly sighed in relief and grabbed the hand of the tall, tanned boy standing just behind him.

_'Must be the new boyfriend'_were Sebastian's first thoughts as he studied the boy. He had dark hair that was done in a casually messy manner (so people would believe it just effortlessly looked good, when in reality it probably took him hours), dark eyes and high cheek bones. From the way his shirt casually clung to his body it looked like he had a decent amount of muscle definition hiding just beneath it. Whoever the guy was, he was gorgeous.

So what was he doing with Blaine?

There was only one way to find out, so Sebastian waited until the couple had their drinks and took a table before he pounced. He casually slid into a seat next to mystery boy with a smooth smile.

'Hi, I don't believe we've met. I'm Sebastian Smythe.' he held out his hand.

The boy glanced to Blaine, who, much to Sebastian's pleasure gave an irritated sigh.

'Seriously, do you exclusively hit on people who are taken?'

Sebastian feigned an innocent look. 'I was merely introducing myself to this charming gentleman. Anyway, how am I supposed to know he's taken, I'm not a mind reader.'

'Maybe the fact that we're holding hands might have been an indicator.' the boy pointed out.

Sebastian pretended to only just notice the way they were delicately holding hands across the table.

'Oh!' He feigned surprised. 'Well then... forgive me for asking but uh, what happened to Ladyface Hummel?'

And here was what he'd been waiting for. An answer to the question that had plagued him more than it really should have.

'I don't see why it's your business.' Blaine said.

'I can't help but be curious. And a little disappointed you didn't call me the second you were free. The thought hurt's my ego a little bit.' he strangely, wasn't disappointed at all (the ego bit was true), but was hoping in some indirect way the flattery would get Blaine to spill.

'We drifted apart. It happens. If you really want to know the full story, talk to him yourself.'

'Funny,' Sebastian smirked. 'He said the same thing.'

He watched as Blaine's shoulders tensed up. 'You've seen him? Wait, so, you already knew before just now we weren't together anymore?'

'That's neither here nor there.' Sebastian waved a hand in dismissal. He turned to the tanned boy. 'I still didn't catch your name _gorgeous_.'

'Nate. Nathan.'

'Nate Nathan?' He raised his eyebrows.

'Nate as in short for Nathan.'

'Right. Whatever. But seriously Blaine, what happened to the heart eyes,_ 'we're going to grow old together',_making everyone around you puke rainbows thing you had going on with Hummel?'

'People change.'

'You met this guy here and realised you could do better?'

'No! That's not, why does every just assume that...'

'Maybe because they've seen your new boy toy?'

'Um, I take offence to that.'

'Don't, it's only Sebastian.'

'That was a compliment you idiot.' Sebastian said at the same time Blaine responded.

'Um...'

'Well, I best be off. It was nice chatting. _Lovely _to meet you, Nate.' Sebastian took a card from his pocket and put it on the table. 'If you ever want to have real fun, give me a call.'

As he waked off he could her Nathan asking 'Is this... did he just give me a business card?'. Sebastian pulled out his phone as soon as he was in the parking lot heading to his car. He distinctly remembered getting Kurt's number off Blaine one day (and by that he meant, stealing Blaine's phone for a moment and getting the number himself) in case he ever felt like pranking the boy, or something...

To Kurt:  
_Anderson seriously downgraded._

It wasn't true at all. Unless Nathan was actually a complete asshole. But he had a sneaking suspicion Kurt needed a reason to smile.

Not that he cared.

He just hadn't done his good deed for the day yet. And… the universe needs to be kept in order after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Causing A Scene

**Rating:**M (a fairly mild M though)

**Warnings:**Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it.

**Word Count:**500

**Summary:** One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian.

**A/N: I know this part seems a little filler-y. But I thought it was important that the two get to have a some-what proper conversation and the almost-but-not-quite anonymity text messaging provides was a good environment for that. But it felt a little too disjointed to be included in either the previous or next chapter, so it got it's own.**

* * *

To Kurt:  
_Anderson seriously downgraded_.

From Kurt:  
**Um, what?  
**  
To Kurt:  
_You Nathan.__  
_  
From Kurt:  
**Who is this?  
**  
To Kurt:  
_Nobody  
_  
From Kurt:  
**Ok. Whatever.**

To Kurt:  
_It's killing you not knowing isn't it?  
_  
From Kurt:  
**I actually just want to know whose brain damaged enough to think that Blaine downgraded. Do you have eyes? Have you seen Nathan?****  
**  
To Kurt:  
_I never said he wasn't gorgeous._

From Kurt:  
**Oh.**

To Kurt:  
_I mean, if I had to pick between the two of you, I'd pick him.  
_  
To Kurt:  
_But only because I'm not a relationship kind of guy. You can hold your own in a conversation. He couldn't. So, in terms of relationship material, you're the better option._

From Kurt:  
**Did Sebastian Smythe just admit that he wants me to be his boyfriend? (and that he values more than a hot ass?) **

To Kurt:

_No. I just said I don't do relationships. _

From Kurt:

**Ha! It is you. **

From Kurt:

**Why do you have my phone number? How did you get it?**

To Kurt:

_Dammit. And that's not important. _

From Kurt:

**No, I think it is. Are you stalking me now? **

To Kurt:

_Please, don't flatter yourself. Of course I'm not stalking you. _

From Kurt:

**The fact that you have my phone number when I know I never gave it to you says otherwise. **

To Kurt:

_It was part of my grand plan for getting Blaine, ok? _

From Kurt:

**That worked out well for you didn't it? **

To Kurt:

_I just don't understand why he wasn't at my door the second things with you guys ended. _

From Kurt:

**Again, have you seen Nathan? **

To Kurt:

_You seem pretty ok with Nathan. _

From Kurt:

**Good. **

To Kurt:

_? _

To Kurt:

_Kurt? _

To Kurt:

_Why are you ignoring me? _

To Kurt:

_Seriously though, why did you and Anderson break up? _

To Kurt:

_I'll leave you alone if you tell me. _

From Kurt:

**It's killing you not knowing, isn't it? **

To Kurt:

…

To Kurt:

_Yes. _

From Kurt:

**Good. **

To Kurt:

_So? _

To Kurt:

_Fine. Whatever. I don't actually care. _

From Kurt:

**You keep telling yourself that. **

To Kurt:

_I will. _

From Kurt:

**The real question is why do you care so much about the logistics of it. Isn't it only important to you that we're not together anymore? Why does the how of it all matter? **

To Kurt:

_Are you trying to analyse me? _

From Kurt:

**Right, what was I thinking? As if there's anything of substance to analyse.**

To Kurt:

_There's substance_

From Kurt:

**Really? Where? **

To Kurt:

_;)_

From Kurt:

**I walked into that one. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** _Causing A Scene_

**Rating: **_M (a fairly mild M though)_

**Warnings:** _Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it. _

**Word count:** _1,600 for this part. _

**Summary:** _One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian._

**A/N: **_**Guys! 91 people currently following this fic. That's literally **__**insane**__**. Thanks to everyone who's read, and alerted and reviewed this story, it makes me so, so happy. I love you all. This chapter was really fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy it. **_

* * *

Sebastian didn't text Kurt again. He didn't want to. He'd had enough Kurt Hummel to last him a lifetime, and then some. He could already feel the boy creeping under his skin and the feeling was uncomfortable. Instead, he was going to focus on the fact that summer has started and he had days and days of lazing around, doing nothing, and then he was off to Paris for three weeks in July; his home away from home. He was eager to get on the plane to get there, and leave Ohio and everyone in it behind so he could thoroughly enjoy the European sun… and men.

Until the day his plane left though, he was stuck.

And that was how he ended up at Scandal's.

Again.

Three days of lazing around and he was _bored_. Scandals was conveniently close, so despite how crappy of a bar it was, he someone always ended up there.

He walked in, not really sure what he was looking for. A few drinks, if he felt like walking home, maybe if anyone caught his eye a hook up would go down well, but he didn't walk in with a particular purpose. As he stepped in he straight away caught site of Kurt Hummel sitting at the bar. It was like his eyes were magnetically drawn to the boy the way he was the first thing he saw walking into the bar. He froze, and for a moment was about to walk straight back out and drive all the way to Columbus, just to put more distance between them. But then he saw how miserable Kurt looked. He was hunched over, staring bleakly at whatever bright blue concoction of a cocktail he had, arms folded, mouth slightly downturned… and… Sebastian walked over to him.

And for the love of God he didn't know why.

He slapped a hand on Kurt's shoulder, making him jump, and slid his arm across his back (taking note of the way Kurt's muscles tensed under his hand, and the planes of his shoulder bones) until his arm was wrapped securely around Kurt.

'Come on. Put that travesty of a drink down and come with me.'

'What?' Kurt looked up at him, confused.

'Up. Get up.'

'Sebastian…'

'Nope I don't want to hear it.' He pulled the drink from Kurt's hands and put it out of reach. 'There are better bars in Columbus and that's where we're going.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you.'

'Do you want to have fun?'

'I… why are you even bothering me? You hate me.'

'Do you want to forget whatever kind of shitty day you had?'

'I… yes.' He slumped.

Sebastian smirked. He'd won this time, he knew it.

'Then get up, and come with me.'

'Can I at least finish my drink first?'

He eyed the blue drink distastefully. 'No. Not at all.'

'It cost me ten dollars!'

'And whose fault is that? I'll buy you something else in Columbus, come on.'

'I have no reason to trust you right now.' Kurt said standing up anyway. 'For all I know you could be planning of driving out to the middle of nowhere, to kill me and hide my body.'

'I only would have done that so that Blaine was single.' Sebastian replied with a smirk. 'You're not his boyfriend anymore so don't worry.'

'How reassuring.'

Sebastian grinned and guided Kurt out of the bar, keeping one hand unnecessarily on his back. He'd driven to Scandals, for a change. And when asked, he wouldn't be able to tell you why. It was maybe possible that he had no intention of drinking, and had been secretly hoping to run into Kurt (though he'd deny it until the day he died)… but only because he hit his head quite hard on a desk and was probably still a little fuzzy from it.

'Here we are.' Sebastian stopped at a sleek, black car, finally moving his arm from Kurt and walking around to the driver's side.

'Of course you have a nice car.' Kurt mumbled as he climbed in. 'It's possible that I'm suicidal for this.'

'What was that?' Sebastian asked.

'I still don't know why I'm getting into a car with _you_, of all people.'

'Just add it to the list of unanswered questions about the universe.'

'Will do.'

The trip to Columbus was quiet. And long. Since when had it been so long? Kurt sighed heavily and slumped back in his seat. Sebastian glanced at him and rolled his eyes, before looking back at the expanse of road before him.

Five minutes later Kurt sat up suddenly with a gasp.

'Oh my God, what? Did you just realise that your top was made for someone who actually has a vagina?'

'I can't go to Columbus. Sebastian we can't _go_ to Columbus. Turn the car around!' He said in a panic, ignoring Sebastian's comment completely.

'We're nearly there.'

'Turn around.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No. I'm not turning the car around.'

'You have to!'

'Why?'

'Because we can't _go_ to Columbus.'

'That's not an answer. Why can't we go to Columbus?'

'Because…'

'I swear to God Kurt, if you don't give me a good reason right now I'll throw you out of this car.'

'Anything would be better than going to Columbus.'

'Did you somehow succeed in offending an _entire_ city? Is that why we can't go?'

Kurt mumbled something under his breath Sebastian was unable to catch.

'What?' he asked.

'Blaine and Nathan have a date in Columbus tonight.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'Is that all?'

'What do you mean is that all?'

'I mean, is that all?'

'You're not making any sense.'

'Yeah, well you might as well be speaking fucking Chinese right now for all the sense you're making.'

'What does that even mean?'

'Why are you freaking out about Blaine and his new boy toy being in Columbus?'

'Because I don't want to run into them.'

'Um… forgive me for asking this, but, have you actually ever been to Columbus before?'

'Of course I have. What sort of question is that?'

'It's a big city. The chances of running into them are slim.'

'You're forgetting I have the worst luck in the world.'

'We're going to Columbus. I promise we won't see them.'

Kurt didn't respond and Sebastian was thankful when he saw the 'Welcome to Columbus Ohio*' sign. Only another five minutes of driving and they'd be at the bar he was planning on taking Kurt to. He took a moment to glance quickly at the boy sitting next to him. He was staring out the front window, his was face carefully blank. Sebastian had yet to work out _why_ he done any of this to begin with. Well, he knew that initially he'd been hoping to somehow seduce Kurt into giving him a blowjob in the bathroom at Scandal's, but when it had been clear Kurt wasn't going to cave into his (flawless) pickup techniques it should have all stopped. Instead, he'd been at the Lima Bean hoping to run into him. Messaging him, in his own weird, Smythe way, condolences of his ex, finding a new, really hot boyfriend.

_Bringing him out to Columbus in hopes of cheering him up_.

And he didn't know why.

Kurt Hummel was barely a blip on his radar. He wasn't supposed to be much more than a hurdle he needed to, not so much jump over but, push aside to get to Blaine Anderson.

And now…

'I thought you were ok with Nathan?'

'What?'

'You seemed perfectly fine about the whole… Blaine has a Nathan now thing. Why the freak out?'

'There's a lot text messages are unable to convey.' Kurt said in a low voice

'Oh…' Sebastian didn't know how to respond. So he didn't.

'I'm not pining over Blaine or anything.' Kurt said.

'Oh?' He still didn't know exactly what words he was supposed to use.

'It just came along with an onslaught of other stuff. Besides, is it any surprise Blaine was the first out of the two of us to move on?'

'Um… I don't…'

'It was just that with NYADA and Finchel drama and the fact that no one comes out of a breakup completely unscathed from it and I was still dealing with _that_… it hurts a little bit...'

'What do finches have to do with anything?' Sebastian frowned.

'…And by a little bit, I mean a lot. What?' Kurt paused, taking what Sebastian had asked. 'Finches?'

'You're the one who brought it up.'

'Oh, no, Finch_el_, as in… Finn and Rachel.'

'And just when I thought your little group of friends couldn't get any lamer… what were you and Blaine? Blurt?'

'_Klaine_ thank you very much.'

'Oh, because that's worlds better.'

'We tried campaigning for Kurt CoBlaine in the early days, but it just didn't catch on.'

'How did you guys break up anyway?' Sebastian was careful to keep his tone casual, and in tune with the rest of the conversation. He still had no idea and, yes, it was killing him.

'I don't know why it matters to you so much.' Kurt shrugged, and without looking at him Sebastian could _hear_ the smirk in his voice. It was annoying.

'It doesn't matter. I'm just… curious.'

'Right.' Kurt said.

Sebastian found an empty spot on the street and reversed into it smoothly; actually amazed he'd managed to find a space so close to his favourite bar in Ohio. He unbuckled his seatbelt and gave Kurt a wicked grin.

'Come on, time for you to discover what a _real_ gay bar is like.'

'Tonight is not going to end well.'

*_I don't know if such a sign exists, but for the sake of this story, it does. _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Title:_**_ Causing A Scene_

**_Rating:_**_ M (fairly mild M though) _

**_Warnings:_**_ Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it. And a bit of swearing for this part. _

**_Word count:_**_ 1,700 for this part._

**_Summary:_**_ One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changed for Sebastian Smythe. _

**A/N: It still stands that if you're someone reading this fic that you're someone I like, a lot. So thank you. I'd love to hear from more of you though ;) so don't be afraid to review. Sorry that this chapter is a little late. Life and stuff you know…** **I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

'How about one dance?'

Kurt flicked his eyes up from his drink and looked at hazel eyes through his lashes, carefully examining the man standing in front of him. He gave a slow, coy smile.

'Just the one. Ok?'

'Ok.'

Sebastian clenched his fist as the man took Kurt's arm and lead him out to the dance floor. He didn't know what was happening. This was the third time Kurt had been hit on. _Third_. As in, after being in the bar for fifteen minutes, Kurt Hummel had already been hit on _three times_.

And Sebastian none.

His stomach tightened as he watched the man grind up against Hummel. It made him feel sick. Couldn't the dickhead see that Kurt was clearly underage? Hadn't he heard of a thing called fake IDs? It was so inappropriate the way he was gripping Kurt's hips, and pressing up against him from behind. Kurt had his eyes close, mouth slightly open as he tried to catch his breath.

Sebastian had to look away. He stared at the empty seat Kurt had been sitting in just before.

Coming here had been such a bad idea.

Two songs later, Kurt returned, flushed red with a bright grin on his face. He completely missed the scowl etched into Sebastian's features as he sat back down and picked his drink up again.

'What the hell are you doing?' Sebastian snatched the drink out of his hand.

'Um, what?'

'You don't leave a drink unattended.'

'I didn't.' Kurt frowned. 'I left it with you.'

'And did you pay any attention to whether or not I actually sat here watching your drink while you were gone?'

'Well, no, but…'

'But nothing. Anyone could have come up and put anything in this drink.' He said placing it back down on the table.

'Ok, I'll just get a new one.'

Sebastian shook his head. 'No, you can drink that one, it's fine.'

'But you just said that-

'I said it _could_ have happened. Fortunately for you I've been here the whole time and would have noticed. Just… you need to be more careful. You scream innocence and it can be heard from miles away. Not everyone is a good person Kurt. Some people feed off that stuff.'

'O… k…' Kurt raised his eyebrows as he took his drink back.

After Sebastian had to glare at yet another guy who started to approach the two of them (the man got the sense to retreat and find someone else to hit on), Sebastian turned to Kurt with a smirk.

'I never did convince you to dance with me.'

'What?'

'At Scandals the other week.'

'Oh.'

'So… how about it?'

Kurt didn't answer straight away, and for a moment Sebastian was sure he was going to say no. He instantly tried to squash the sinking feeling in his chest at that thought. But then Kurt shrugged and finished off his drink before standing up.

'Alright, let's get it over with.'

'Don't make it sound like such a chore.' Sebastian stood up and leant close to Kurt's ear. 'You know I have moves.' He took just a short moment to revel in the way he felt Kurt's body shudder, just millimetres away from his.

He pulled Kurt out to the dance floor and placed his hands on Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Sebastian hadn't expected Kurt to feel so warm against him. As Kurt moved closer to him, it became increasingly obvious to Sebastian that Kurt's body was _nothing_ like he'd expected it to be. Kurt was solid, and strong, he was clearly much fitter and more muscular under the thousands of layers than Sebastian had predicted. He tensed up a little as Kurt moved even closer, their hips bumped against each other as they danced.

They stayed on the dance floor for three songs (Sebastian just wanted to make sure he got one over on Flirty McCreepy-Pants from before). It was mostly completely innocent, clutching at each others waists, their bodies occasionally pressing against each other as they both moved in time to the beat. Kurt firmly avoided eye contact the entire time, while Sebastian couldn't seem to look away. The red flush on his cheeks, the way his eyes were wide, and alive from the adrenaline and alcohol pumping through his system, the smile that did not leave his face for a second… it was truly a sight, and Sebastian was hypnotised by it.

Finally Kurt stopped and stood still, his breath much faster than normal, and for the first time since leaving their table met Sebastian's eyes and his smile vanished.

'We ah… we should get going, it's late.'

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea.'

Kurt raised an eyebrow. 'Really? No '_but the night is still young_' or '_I haven't hooked up with anyone yet'_?'

'Did you have a good time tonight?' Sebastian asked.

Kurt looked down to the ground for a moment before looking back up at Sebastian with a small smile on his face. 'Yeah, I did.'

'Then, mission accomplished. We can go.'

'Ok.'

Sebastian found himself, once again, wrapping an arm around Kurt as they walked out of the bar. As they were walking down the street back to his car, Sebastian noticed two figures lost in their own conversation walking towards them, and recognised them immediately; there was no mistaking who that short frame belonged to. He was in the middle of looking for an escape route so they could avoid the couple (and maybe so Kurt didn't have to see them) when he felt Kurt tense up under his arm.

'Don't worry about them.' He said quickly.

'I told you I have the worst luck in the world.' He muttered.

'I don't think they've seen us yet.' And truly, the couple approaching were far too occupied by each other. 'Plan A, or B, take your pick.'

'What?'

'A or B, I'm guessing you have about five seconds to pick.'

'What does each entail?'

'You're just going to have to guess.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'You're ridiculous. Ok, plan B then.'

Instantly Sebastian's arm tightened around him, so it was sitting firmly on Kurt's waist, his hand sitting against his hip.

'Lean into me.' He whispered.

'What? Why?'

'Just do it?'

Kurt pressed his body into Sebastian's side, and let his arm hang loosely around him.

As soon as the couple approaching were within earshot Sebastian put a grin on his face.

'I had _such_ a good time tonight, babe.'

He watched as the shorter of the two looked up in their direction.

'It's just a shame we didn't do this sooner.'

Blaine faltered.

Sebastian could feel Kurt get tenser beside him and gently rubbed his side, in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

'Kurt?' Blaine asked. '_Sebastian_?'

'Oh,' Sebastian stopped, bringing Kurt to halt as well. 'Blaine, I didn't see you there.'

'What are- I mean, what are you two doing together?'

'Blaine, babe, I think they're on a date.' Nathan said.

'Well, that's what it looks like, but Kurt knows better than to date _this_ guy.' Blaine said. 'Kurt, what's going on?'

'Nothing, ok?' Kurt detached himself from Sebastian, who did everything in his power to stop himself from reaching out and pulling Kurt back to him. 'Nothing's going on. We just… kind of stumbled across each other tonight. That's all.'

'And if you'll excuse us,' this time Sebastian did put his arm around Kurt again. 'We were heading off. So… goodnight.'

'Kurt…'

'I'll um, I'll see you later Blaine.' Kurt said quietly. 'Sebastian's my ride home.'

'Right… um, bye.'

Sebastian steered Kurt away from the couple, making sure to turn back at the last moment to give Blaine a smug smirk that went completely past Kurt.

As soon as they were back in Sebastian's car and Blaine and Nathan were well out of ear shot, Kurt shoved him, hard.

'That was your grand plan. _That_?'

'Hey, you chose plan B.'

'If that was your plan B, then what the hell was your plan A?'

'Um… shove you up against the nearest car and make out with you until they were gone.'

'Oh my God.' Kurt groaned, slumping into the seat.

'What? At least plan A didn't require any improvisation, that's why it was plan A. Good going there by the way… _not_. I think Blaine would have sooner believed that we were on a date than we just 'stumbled across each other'.'

'But that's what _did_ happen. We did stumble across each other tonight. It was the _truth_ and it's far more believable than me being on a date with you. Blaine's not an idiot.'

'So… you weren't at Scandal's hoping I would show up?'

'No, I…' Kurt faltered and stopped. 'No.' he said firmly.

'Right. Whatever.' Sebastian smirked. He turned on the ignition. 'And… for the record, Blaine is a little bit of an idiot.'

He glanced at Kurt just in time to see a small smirk grace his face. 'Maybe sometimes.'

'Kurt…'

'Okay, oftentimes.'

'That's more like it.'

Sebastian put the car into drive and headed back to Lima. Kurt directed him to his house, where he parked just in front of the driveway. Kurt unlocked his seatbelt and paused for a moment.

'Um, I wanted to say, uh, thanks, I guess, for tonight.'

'You're welcome.' Sebastian gave him a rare, genuine smile.

'I still have no idea what possessed you to take me out, but, it was nice.'

'Except for Flirty McCreepy-Pants.' He muttered.

'What?'

'Nothing. I… I'm actually glad you enjoyed yourself.'

Kurt smiled, he reached out and placed his hand at the back of Sebastian's head and pulled him forward.

'What…'

Sebastian was cut off when Kurt's lips met his briefly in a short kiss. It lasted only a few seconds before Kurt pulled back.

'Um…' Sebastian faltered, unable to think of anything beyond the feeling of Kurt's lips on his. He'd kissed more than his fair share of boys. But not a single one of them had ever left his lips tingling quite like that.

'I saw you glaring at 'Flirty McCreepy-Pants.' Kurt said.

'I wasn't…'

'And if I'd known what the options actually were, I probably would have gone with A.'

With that he slipped out of the car and Sebastian watched him walk up the driveway and in the front door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But when he exhaled, and opened them nothing had changed.

He was completely and utterly screwed.

And _not_ in the good way.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title:** Causing A Scene_

_**Rating:** M (fairly mild M though)_

_**Warnings:** Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it. And a bit of swearing for this part._

_**Word count:** 2,400 for this part._

_**Summary:** One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changed for Sebastian Smythe._

**A/N: I love you guys. You're all awesome. Here's a new chapter. The end.**

* * *

To Kurt:

_Hey. _

From Kurt:

**Hi?**

To Kurt:

_I'm bored. _

From Kurt:

**Ok? **

To Kurt:

_Do you even know who this is? _

From Kurt:

**Yes, I do. I just don't know why you're messaging me. **

To Kurt:

_Because I'm bored. _

From Kurt:

**And I'm expected to do what about it exactly? **

To Kurt:

_I don't know. _

When Kurt didn't reply back Sebastian sighed and threw his phone to the foot of his bed. What was he even doing? He didn't do this. Whatever 'this' even was. He didn't do texting and he especially didn't do waiting for texts. He didn't know what he'd been thinking, texting Kurt because he hadn't heard from him since their night out. Which had been two days ago.

He was slowly loosing his mind. He couldn't stop replaying Kurt leaning over in the car and kissing him in his head. He hated the way his lips still tingled when he thought about it.

From where it sat at the end of his bed, his phone beeped again.

From Kurt:  
**Blaine asked me about you, btw.****  
**  
He tried to refrain from replying... and lasted about two minutes.

To Kurt:  
_What did you say?__  
_  
From Kurt:  
**I told him who I spent time with wasn't his concern anymore.****  
**  
From Kurt:  
**He seems to think you're going to break my heart.****  
**  
Sebastian didn't bother replying to tell Kurt that given the chance, he probably would. It was the more cowardly option to change the subject, but he did it anyway.

To Kurt:  
_Haha. So... any big summer plans?__  
_  
From Kurt:  
**Nope.**

To Kurt:  
_In that case, want to go out tonight?_

From Kurt:

**Can't, I'm busy. **

That time it wasn't so hard to refrain from replying. He tossed his phone back to the end of the bed and sighed. He _needed_ to do something that didn't involve thinking about Kurt, waiting for Kurt, talking to Kurt… basically he needed something where Kurt wasn't involved whatsoever. Making a snap decision he grabbed his keys and wallet from his bedside table. He gave his phone a quick glance, but decided it was better left where it was. The last thing he wanted to do was drunk text Kurt.

'I'm going out.' He yelled out, to wherever his parents were in the house as he walked out the door.

He walked to Scandal's. He had every intention of getting so drunk he wouldn't remember a thing the next morning. He waved to the security guard at the door as he walked in.

Scandal's was busier than normal, and Sebastian had to actually weave through a bit of a crowd to get to the bar. When he finally got there, he did something he would normally _never_ do.

He ordered a cocktail.

With double shots of everything in it.

He wasn't in the mood for playing around. Beer was his normal drink of choice, but over the years, his tolerance for alcohol had slowly been built and he knew it would take too much beer (and too long) for him to get as drunk as he wanted to be.

He drank it quickly, and ordered another while waiting for the first to set in.

'Well… aren't you a sight for sore eyes?'

At the sound of the voice Sebastian grinned and turned around.

'Kyle.'

'Sebastian Smythe, you're looking as good as ever.'

'I could say the same about you.' Sebastian let his eyes roam up and down Kyle's body, taking in his tight jeans that clung to his legs sinfully, and black muscle shirt that did nothing (thankfully) to hide his defined abs. He let a smirk take over his face.

'Come on,' Kyle grabbed his hand and pulled Sebastian towards the dance floor. He didn't protest for a second.

Kyle wasn't anybody.

Kyle probably wasn't even his real name. Sebastian wouldn't have been at all surprised to find out if that was so. He was just another semi-regular at Scandal's. Another incredibly gorgeous regular that was. They were as close to friends as strangers could ever be. Sebastian didn't know who Kyle was by day, what he did, or where he was from, and likewise, Kyle didn't know anything about him. It was probably better that way for the both of them.

Dancing with Kyle was just what he'd needed. Sebastian kept his hands firmly on Kyle's waist as he moved backwards into him, and while Kyle's body wasn't quite as smooth, and hard... it was warm, and it was up against his, and it did feel good.

Kyle turned around so he was facing Sebastian, the movement made his shirt shift, and suddenly Sebastian was gripping the bare skin of his hips. They ground up against each other, the movement quickly becoming less about dancing in time with the beat and more about the pleasure they were getting out of it. Kyle wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and leant close to his ear.

'I think this is the part where we move it to the bathroom.'

Sebastian didn't say a word, he grabbed one of Kyle wrists and weaved through the crowd.

The disabled toilet was empty, and Sebastian quickly opened the door and pulled Kyle in behind him. As soon as he locked the door, he was pushed up against it. A tongue quickly worked its way into his mouth, hands were running up and down his body.

'God Seb, you are so hot.' Kyle hissed as he broke their kiss and started working his way down Sebastian's neck.

'Don't talk.' Sebastian gasped, grabbing Kyle and bringing his mouth back to his.

Kyle's voice wasn't what he wanted to hear. It wasn't soft enough, it was too... rough and gravelly and he didn't know when that stopped being a turn on and started being a turn off, but in that moment it was.

'Just one que-'

'What?' Sebastian growled out, suddenly annoyed Kyle was still talking.

Kyle leant up to his ear. 'Let me blow you.'

'God, you don't need to ask.' Sebastian groaned. He let his head fall back against the door as he felt Kyle's hands tease the skin at his hips, before finally undoing the fly on his pants

Sebastian shut his eyes. With them shut, he could picture soft chestnut hair (it would be undone and messy from his hands running through it, of course) smooth pale skin, his cheeks flushed and bright red, and blue/green eyes alight with desire and passion. It would be those soft pink lips wrapping around him and...

'God, _Kurt_.' he moaned.

Less than a fraction of a moment later the lips were gone and Sebastian opened his eyes in confusion. Disappointment coursed through him as he saw blonde hair and brown eyes. Kyle.

'What?' Sebastian asked. 'Why did you stop?'

'Who's Kurt?'

'Kurt? How do you...' he stopped. He didn't even need to ask for confirmation. He'd said it out loud. Not just said, but moaned. He'd _moaned_Kurt's name while another guy was giving him head.

Oh god.

'He must be good if you're still saying his name. I think I'd like to meet this Kurt guy.'

'No!' he exclaimed before he could stop himself. 'I just mean that's Kurt's not... he doesn't...'

'You haven't slept with him yet.' Kyle said with a smirk. 'Wow. Do you actually like this guy?'

'No. Of course not.'

'Oh my god, you do.' Kyle grinned. He was now standing up, while Sebastian pulled his pants back up, the mood suddenly more than killed. 'I thought you didn't do feelings'

'I don't.'

'This Kurt guy sure must be something. Now I'd really like to meet him.'

'I don't, it's... stop making assumptions about things you don't know anything about.'

'Ok Seb. I'm going to go back out there,' Kyle pointed at the door, presumably meaning the dance floor. 'And find someone who, you know, wants to actually screw me, not shut his eyes and pretend I'm someone else. And you are going to go to this Kurt guy's house and tell him how you feel.'

'I am no where near drunk enough to do that.'

'Yes you are.'

'So... I'm not getting anything from you tonight?'

'Nope. You need to find your precious Kurt for that.'

'I hate you.' Sebastian glared at him, before unlocking the door and leaving without a backwards glance.

x x x

Thirty minutes of walking later and Sebastian found himself standing outside the Hummel-Hudson household. He was sure he was still little drunk, but the cold air seemed to have sobered him up a bit.

Enough at least for him to realise that this was not a good idea. Not at all. It was an awful idea. The worst he'd ever had.

What was he doing here?

The house was quiet, not a single light remained on, and he wasn't about to go knocking on the door.

And clearly he wasn't as sober as he thought he might have been because he found himself walking around the side of the house, before reaching the backyard. The house was two storeys, and from this side, there were three windows on the second floor. They were all identical and dark and there was no way to know which one was Kurt's.

With a sigh he dropped to the ground, sat on the grass and stared up at the windows. The ground was damp, and cold and horribly awful to sit on, only adding to his misery.

If only he'd walked away from Scandal's that night instead of talking to Kurt.

If only indeed...

He leant back, his muscles still ached from walking all the way here and he had no desire to find his way back to his own house yet. As he did, his hand came in contact with something cold and hard. He looked to see a small rock on the ground.

It might have been juvenile and stupid, but he couldn't help it. He picked the middle window, for no other reason than just... because, and threw it.

He waited.

Nothing happened.

He ventured to the small garden by the back door and managed to find several other small rocks. He threw them all in quick succession.

Then a light came on and he grinned.

Until he saw a shadow of a person walking towards the window and he realised it wasn't Kurt. In a panic he froze, unable to move. His brain couldn't even think quickly enough to come up with a half decent cover story. Then the window opened.

It was Finn Hudson, and Sebastian sighed in relief. At least it wasn't Kurt's dad.

'Dude, what the hell?'

'Um... is Kurt home?'

'Yes. Why?'

'Uh...'

'Wait, aren't you that kid who blinded Blaine?'

'Nearly blinded, actually.'

'So, why are you here?'

'To see Kurt.'

'This is a weird dream.'

'Some people are trying to sleep.'

Both Sebastian and Finn were startled by the new voice, Sebastian hadn't noticed a light turn on at the window on the left. Kurt was now sticking his head out the window.

'Sebastian, what the hell are you doing here?'

'Can I come in?'

'Uh, Burt said no sleepovers.' Finn said.

'Finn, go back to sleep.'

'Alright, whatever.' He disappeared from the window, moments later the light was off and it was just him and Kurt.

'What about me?' Sebastian asked.

'I'll be down in a second.' Kurt shut the window and disappeared. Sebastian waited anxiously for what felt like forever, but was probably only about a minute before Kurt was appearing at the back door.

Sebastian quickly followed him into the kitchen.

'Alright, what the hell?' Kurt asked.

'What?'

'Why are you here?'

'Um...'

'Are you drunk?'

'Little bit.'

Kurt sighed and walked over to a cupboard. Sebastian watched him as he pulled out a glass and filled it with water.

'Drink.'

He did.

'So... why are you here?'

'I don't know.' he said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

'No, really, I don't! I was at Scandal's, having a good time, a really good time,' he grinned, remembering the way Kyle had moved up against him. 'And then... well, now I'm here.'

'Why do I get the feeling you left out the important part of that story?'

'I left out the part your blushing virgin ears don't want to hear.' he said.

'Right, so somehow sex with a random guy ended with you coming here?'

'No. It wasn't sex. And it wasn't that random of a guy. I kind of know him.' He watched Kurt carefully, but the boy's face remained completely neutral. He was frustrated, because he'd somehow hoped Kurt would maybe be... jealous? But he wasn't. Or he didn't seem to be anyway, and it was annoying.

'I'm still confused about why that means you're here though.'

'Ok, whatever.' Sebastian stood up. 'I maybe kind of like you? Or maybe it's just because you wear these stupid jeans that makes your ass all... just... ugh, and does it really matter which it is at this point? The only thing I'm sure of is that I missed out on what was going to be an awesome blowjob tonight because I stupidly said your name. And now I'm here.'

Kurt was quiet for a moment. His eyes were wide as his sleep addled brain slowly took in what Sebastian had said.

'I... that still doesn't answer-'

'For fucks sake I know! I _told_you, I don't know why I'm here. I just am.'

'Ok.' Kurt said.

'Ok? That's it? That's all you have to say?'

'I don't know what I'm supposed to say!' Kurt exclaimed. 'You're not exactly making sense right now. Am I supposed to be flattered you said my name while you were with another guy? Because I don't know if I am.'

'I don't know either.'

'Well… what do you want from me?'

'I don't know!' Sebastian exclaimed. 'I don't know what I want from you.'

'Well maybe you should figure it out before showing up here, drunk, at one am.'

'Probably.'

'Ok... um, since you're still a bit drunk I don't think you should be driving yet,' Kurt said practically.

'Oh, I didn't drive here.'

'Then…?'

'I walked.'

Kurt jaw dropped open. 'Walked? You walked here? From Scandal's?'

'Yes?'

'Oh my god. You're an idiot.'

'Can I at least be your idiot?' The damn alcohol was still talking and it was starting to piss him off.

'Come with me, I'll get you something to sleep in, and you can take the couch for the night. We'll talk in the morning when you're a little more with it.'

'Technically it is morning.'

Kurt rolled his eyes. 'We'll talk when the sun is also up.'

'Ok, ok.' He relented. Truthfully, Sebastian wasn't too sure if he'd be willing to have any conversation in the morning, when he was going to be undoubtedly hung over.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Title:_**_ Causing A Scene_

**_Rating:_**_ M (fairly mild M though) _

**_Warnings:_**_ Drinking, Swearing… if those things are considered warnings. _

**_Word count:_**_ 2,300 for this part._

**_Summary:_**_ One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changed for Sebastian Smythe. _

_**A/N:**__**Just want to thank you. Again. Because well, you're all awesome. We're coming up to the end of the fic (this isn't the last chapter, but there's only one or two more)… it was always intended to be short, I needed it to be short so I could prove to myself that I could finish a multi-chapter fic. However, it will be left in such a way that I'll probably write other add-on fics to this 'verse in the future.**_

* * *

Sebastian followed Kurt up to his room, and walking into it was strange. Kurt's room was nothing like he'd expected, and at the same time it was so completely… well, _Kurt_. His let his eyes roam around the place, from the messy bed, to the photo frames sitting on the bookcase (there were a couple of Kurt and his dad, some of the New Directions… none of Kurt and Blaine, though there was a large gap between two group photo's of Kurt's glee club that Sebastian suspected may have once belonged to a photo of 'Klaine').

'Here,' Kurt quickly tossed him a pile of clothes, and Sebastian only just managed to catch them. 'You can wear these, and get changed in there.' He pointed to the small bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Sebastian smirked. 'I'm happy to get changed out here.'

'Right, do whatever you want then, I'm going to go and set up the couch.'

Sebastian shrugged and stripped off his shirt quickly, before Kurt had a chance to move anywhere. He watched as Kurt stood in the doorway, frozen, with his eyes glued to his chest.

'Like something you see?' He asked with a wink.

'I…' Kurt swallowed. 'I'm going to go and set up the couch.'

'Ok.' Sebastian said, waiting until Kurt was completely out of sight before he put the shirt Kurt had given him on.

Kurt's clothes fit him weirdly. They were slightly too short in length, but slightly too loose around his hips and shoulders, because Kurt was just a fraction broader than him. Still, they were soft, and warm, and smelt exactly like Kurt.

None of those things should have made him feel the way they did. Drunk or not.

He tried to push it all away as he stumbled his way down the stairs and to the living room, where Kurt had finished setting up the couch.

'Ok, you're all set.' Kurt said.

Sebastian stood there, smiling at him.

'Uh, ok, well… good night?' Kurt tried.

'Good night.'

Sebastian lay awake on the Hummel's couch for a long time after Kurt retreated back up the stairs. He could feel the affects of the alcohol slowly wearing off, and the fog in his mind started to clear. As it did he realised what he'd done. He'd walked for nearly an hour late at night just to see Kurt. Just to…

What was it that Kyle had said?

_Tell him how he feels. _

Right.

To tell Kurt how he felt, he'd have to figure it out exactly what it was he was feeling first.

**x x x**

There was a sudden heavy pressure put top of Sebastian's thighs. It startled him awake and he groaned.

'Argh!' There was a loud shout. 'Why is the couch making noise?'

'Because there's a person on it.' Sebastian groaned, as he squinted against the bright sunlight coming in through the window.

'Who are you?' Finn asked.

Sebastian pulled the blanket he had up over his head. His head was pounding something fierce and his entire body was aching.

'Nobody.' He muttered.

'Should I be calling the cops? Why are you in our house?'

'Go away.'

'I'll uh… be right back…'

Sebastian heard footsteps fading away. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled up on his side.

'_Kurt! There's a person in our living room_.' Sebastian heard Finn Hudson yelling from someplace else in the house.

'_It's just Sebastian_.' Kurt's voice was fainter, and Sebastian wasn't familiar enough with the house he was in to guess where it had come from. He just wanted the loud noises to stop… along with the pounding in his head.

**x x x**

'Bas… Bas… Sebastian.'

There was a hand on his shoulder, shaking him awake. His head still hurt, and his body still ached. He groaned.

'Go away.'

'It's one pm.'

'Don't care.' He muttered and buried himself deeper into the couch.

'My dad will be home in two hours.'

'Go _away_.' He tried again with a little more force.

There was a sigh, and Sebastian nearly sighed in relief himself. He just wanted to sleep his pain away. And then…

'Ow.' He moaned as a solid weight landed on him.

'Get up.' The voice was quiet in his ear.

'Get _off_ me.' He tried, feebly, to shove the weight off himself.

'Only if you get up.'

'No.'

'I have pain killers.'

'Not moving.'

'Sebastian.'

Sebastian shifted so he was lying on his back. The movement made Kurt's body land more heavily on him so he was lying nearly completely on top of him.

'Kurt.' He said, managing a wink. 'If you want to be on top of me all you have to do is ask. There's no need to force yourself on me.'

Kurt blushed ever so slightly and put a hand on a space of empty couch and pushed himself up a little.

'How's the hang over?' He asked, completely ignoring Sebastian's comment.

'There's a herd of hippo's in my skull still partying hard.'

Kurt grinned and held up a small bottle of pills, shaking them. 'These will do the trick.'

'Gimme.'

'Not until you get up.'

'Ok, ok.' He used what little energy he could muster to push himself up, in the new position, Kurt was in his lap.

The two boys stared at each other. In that moment Sebastian had to wonder if Kurt's eyes had always been a mix of blue, green and grey, if they'd always been so intense, they'd always… made his heart beat a little bit faster. He had to push all of it aside. He was Sebastian Smythe. He didn't do the blushing school girl thing.

'I'm up. Pain killers now?' He asked. He reached out to grab the container off Kurt. But Kurt quick jumped up, off him, and gave him a wicked grin.

'You're going to have to work for them Smythe.'

'Did you intern with Satan?' Sebastian asked.

'Don't you remember?' Kurt asked. 'You were right there with me.'

'Cute.' Sebastian said.

'You're still going to have to get up to get rid of your headache.'

'I hate you.'

Kurt disappeared into the Kitchen and Sebastian groaned. The herd of hippo's quip he'd made earlier hadn't been much of an exaggeration at all. He managed, by some miracle, to get up and make his way into the kitchen.

Sitting on the table was a large glass of water, and two aspirin pills sitting beside it. Sebastian didn't hesitate for a second in throwing the pills into his mouth and swallowing them in a huge gulp of water. He silently prayed it would work soon. After that, he took a moment to take in the fact that Kurt was busily making pancakes. He smirked, it was too much to resist.

'I don't usually stay for breakfast, but for you sweetheart, I'll make an exception.'

Kurt turned around, his face a little more flushed than it usually was.

'You only get them if you agree to talk.'

'About…'

'Seriously?' Kurt asked with one perfectly arched eyebrow.

'You really did intern Satan didn't you?' Sebastian asked. 'First, I don't get aspirin until I actually get up, even though I feel like hell,'

'And who's fault is that?' Kurt muttered under his breath. Sebastian ignored him.

'Now I don't get food unless we have a deep and meaningful? You are mean.'

'I just think… that since it was _my_ house you came to, **at two am** in the morning, drunk, and saying that you… saying things like you were… that I have a right to know why.'

'Saying what?' Sebastian asked. 'What did I say?' He thought he remembered the things he'd said. Stupid things, he wouldn't have normally revealed if he wasn't under the influence of alcohol… but still… he didn't remember saying anything that would make Kurt go so red, and so thoroughly avoiding eye contact.

'Nothing.' Kurt muttered.

'You're the one who wants to talk about it. So, get talking.'

'You said you liked me.' Kurt said, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Sebastian. 'You said it was that or… the way my ass looks in my jeans.'

Oh… Sebastian did vaguely remember saying that. He'd just been hoping that was a dream, and not something that… he'd actually done.

'Your ass is killer though.' He admitted. Figuring that… well, there was no going back now. He might as well have been honest. 'And your legs. Surely you know that.'

'Uh, no.'

'No you don't know, or no they're not?'

'Both?' Kurt questioned. 'What the hell Sebastian? You're the one always saying I look like a girl.'

'No. No I say you _dress_ like a girl. Which you do. You're _all_ man though. Those jeans you wear don't hide a thing.'

Kurt placed the left over pancakes on the table and sat down opposite Sebastian. His face was flaming red.

'And um… do you, um, like me?'

Sebastian grimaced. This was what he'd been hoping to avoid. Because he didn't do _this_. Not with people like Kurt Hummel anyway. He did quick hook ups. Get what you want and get out. And he wasn't opposed to a bit of a game of chasing either. But even then… the environment was safe. Boys knew what he wanted from them, they just wanted to believe it was something else; they wanted to feel like they were wanted.

Kurt was…

Kurt was the kind who was all or nothing. He didn't want the kind of guy who just wanted in his pants. He's the kind of guy who needs you to love him. Like, really love him.

And that wasn't Sebastian.

But Kurt was also the kind of guy who had some kind of gravitational force that kept pulling Sebastian to him. And it was starting to feel like there was nothing he could really do about it.

'I…' He started. 'Do you like me?'

'I'm asking first.' Kurt said firmly.

'I like your ass.'

'So you've said.'

'What would actually happen if I said I did though?'

Kurt sighed. 'I don't know.'

'I'm not a relationship kind of guy.' Sebastian said. 'And I know you're not a one night kind of guy.'

Kurt let out a short laugh. 'No, I'm not really.'

'So… I should just go now.' Sebastian said, standing up. 'I um… thanks for letting me crash the night. And um, you were a lot more fun to hang out with than I thought so, yeah… thank you.' He said.

Kurt didn't move. He didn't say anything and as Sebastian walked out of the room he couldn't help but feel a bitter disappointment that Kurt didn't speak up. That he didn't call him back, and ask him to change his mind. He picked up the clothes he'd been wearing last night and tried to look for an appropriate place to get changed. He didn't know where there was a bathroom downstairs so he walked up the stairs to Kurt's room to get changed.

He was scrolling through his contacts list to see who would be available to pick him up somewhere along his way home, when just before he was about to walk out the Hummel's front door there was a shout.

'Sebastian, wait!'

Kurt's hand closed around his on the doorknob.

'Wait.' He said again.

Sebastian turned to see Kurt standing right up next to him, they were chest to chest almost touching and Kurt's eyes were bright and alive with… something…

'What if… what if we met each other half way?' Kurt asked.

'What?' Sebastian was aware he sounded like a idiot as he breathlessly asked the question, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

'Come August I'm going to find my way to New York… I don't know how yet. But I'm going to get there. That's two months. What if we just… for two months. Because I like you. I don't know why. God, I have _no_ idea why, you're rude and arrogant, and you've tried repeatedly to hurt people I'm close to. But you apparently are also fun to be around and what I need right now is someone who can just make me forget _everything_. Even if it's just temporary, I just… would like that. So… what do you say?'

'I… I'm going to Paris in July.'

'Oh.'

Sebastian watched as Kurt carefully put a wall up. His eyes that moments ago had just been alight with emotion dimmed, became cold, hard and emotionless and Sebastian was so screwed, because it hit him straight in heart in such a painful way.

'So the best I can offer you is until then.'

'Oh?' And just as quickly as it was built the wall broke down a little. Just a little.

'Actually… the best I can offer is to just not… hook up with other guys. I don't want, I mean, I don't want us to be boyfriends. But I also wouldn't hate spending more time with you, and, being allowed to kiss you when I want to… until July at least.'

Kurt smiled. 'Until July then.'

Kurt then leant forward up on his toes until his lips brushed against Sebastian's. Sebastian sighed as the world around him felt like it was falling into place then and there as he curled his hand around the back of Kurt's neck, bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. It was far less chaste than their first kiss as their lips moved against each other and tongue's explored the other's mouths. To Sebastian Kurt tasted of coffee, and syrup and strawberries and he couldn't seem to get enough.

Eventually they parted, breathing heavily. Both wore identical expressions of awe and shock.

'Last night… didn't you say you walked here?' Kurt asked.

'Yeah.'

'Then I should probably be a good, um, friend… and give a lift home.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Causing A Scene

**Rating: **M (a fairly mild M though)

**Warnings: **Lot's of drinking alcohol with a fairly casual attitude towards it.

**Word Count: ** 1,000 for this part

**Summary:** One night Kurt Hummel walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian.

**A/N: This is the second last chapter! Oh my goodness. I can't believe I've actually finished this thing, because, well, my track record isn't all that great. But I guess that's why I kept this one deliberately short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part. Thanks to everyone who's been reading :)**

**Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr, where I post more little ficlets and one shots and stuff (well, there haven't been too many so far, but I'm planning more). My Tumblr url is the same as my penname here; Yourpinkdiary :)**

* * *

To Kurt:  
_Scandal's tonight?  
_  
From Kurt:  
**Yeah, um... about tonight...  
**  
To Kurt:  
_oh dear god, what?__  
_  
From Kurt:  
**My dad maybe kind of wants to meet you.  
**  
From Kurt:  
**Sebastian?  
**  
To Kurt:  
_No._

From Kurt:  
**What?**

To Kurt:  
_No.  
_  
From Kurt:  
**He's just... being all weird and protective and stuff.  
**  
To Kurt:  
_No.  
_  
From Kurt:  
**He's not letting me out of the house until he meets you.  
**  
To Kurt:  
_So sneak out. Meeting me is not going to solve that for you. Like he'd let you near me again. _

From Kurt:  
**Just five minutes. Be charming and smile, I know you can win him over in about three seconds.  
**  
To Kurt:  
_But this isn't... does your dad demand to meet everyone you hang out with?  
_  
From Kurt:  
**Only the ones who I hang out with a lot. And who also happen to be young gay males.  
**  
To Kurt:  
_How much have you told your dad about me?_

From Kurt:  
**Barely anything, I swear! It's stupid Finn who keeps opening his big mouth and now dad insists on meeting you before he lets me out of his sight again.**

To Kurt:  
_I guess this is it then. We were supposed to have another two weeks before I left for Paris but... might as well call it quits now.  
_  
From Kurt:  
**Stop being dramatic you loser. Just come and pick me up, knock on the front door, smile politely at my dad and refrain from saying anything about my ass in front of him.**

To Kurt:  
_But you love that I love your ass._

From Kurt:  
**Yeah... I somehow don't think my dad will though.****  
**  
From Kurt:  
**So... pick me up at 8?  
**  
To Kurt:  
_Fine I'll be there.__  
_  
**x x x**

To Kurt:  
_I'm sorry.  
_  
To Kurt:  
_Don't be mad at me._

From Kurt:  
**One instruction. I gave you ONE instruction.****  
**  
To Kurt:  
_Technically it was two._

From Kurt:  
**Whatever. I don't care.****  
**  
To Kurt:  
_Look, I said I'm sorry. This has gone on long enough. My hand is not enough company.  
_  
From Kurt:  
**You told my dad the thing you most appreciate about me is THE WAY MY ASS LOOKS IN JEANS!**

To Kurt:  
_I was nervous. It just slipped out._

From Kurt:  
**It was like Adam and Eve all over again 'don't eat from that tree, just that one, don't touch it' so what do they do? They eat from the tree. Was one instruction so hard to follow?**

From Kurt:

**Why were you nervous?**

To Kurt:

_Uh, because... meeting your dad?_

From Kurt:  
**So? As far as he's concerned your just an acquaintance.  
**  
To Kurt:  
_Oh you have no idea do you?  
_  
From Kurt:  
**?**

From Kurt:

**No… **

To Kurt:  
_Right before we left your dad pulled me aside and told me he knew you were seeing someone, and he knew it was me and that I better treat you right or else there'd be hell to pay._

From Kurt:  
**Huh.**

To Kurt:  
_Yeah. So can you stop depriving me of sex now. I miss you._

From Kurt:  
**You just miss my ass.**

To Kurt:  
_Well, yeah, but it's attached to you. So by default I miss you too._

From Kurt:  
**I'm surprised you didn't head off to Scandal's and hook up with your buddy Kyle.**

To Kurt:  
_How do you know about Kyle?_

To Kurt:  
_And I told you, it's only you until France._

From Kurt:  
**You were drunk that night, huh? And to be honest, I didn't really know that you honestly meant that.**

To Kurt:  
_Um, ouch?_

From Kurt:

**So you honestly haven't been seeing anyone else? **

To Kurt:

_Again. Ouch. I might be many things, but a liar isn't one of them (where it counts anyway). _

From Kurt:  
**If you come over I'll kiss it better ;)**

From Kurt:

**And I'm sorry. **

To Kurt:  
_And have to talk to your dad again? No thanks._

From Kurt:  
**Dad and Carole are in DC for the weekend.**

From Kurt:  
**And Finn is at Rachel's, 'savouring their last moments together' or something.**

From Kurt:  
**So... house is free.****  
**  
From Kurt:  
**Sebastian?  
**  
From Kurt:  
**Bas, what happened?**

From Kurt:  
**You're actually freaking me out right now.**

From Kurt:  
**No really, what the hell happened?**

To Kurt:  
_I've been knocking your front door for five minutes. Let me in?_  
**  
x x x**

From Kurt:  
**Hey Sebastian, I know you're on the plane right now so you won't get this for quite a while, and I know our summer together is officially over, but, I wanted to say thank you. I was going to come to the airport to see you leave but, I know I would have turned into a sobbing mess and you wouldn't want that. So I didn't. I was also afraid I might beg for you to stay and even more afraid that you actually would if I asked. But Paris is your second home and you speak of it so fondly and I didn't want to take it from you just because I'm selfish and wanted another month with you. I don't know what possessed you to do any of the things you did this past month, but I appreciate them so, so much. And I know it was brief but I really did fall in love with you. I just felt like you should know that. You probably didn't want to hear that. I know what our deal was and that it's over now and I'm not going to beg you for more. I just wanted you to know how I feel. I know we agreed to not say it, but we were boyfriends these past few weeks weren't we? It felt like it to me anyway, and I'm ok with it being our secret. Anyway, I hope Paris is everything you remember it to be and that you have fun while you're there. If we ever come across each other again don't be a stranger.****  
Thank you,  
Kurt.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:** Causing A Scene_

_**Rating:** Very mild M_

_**Warnings:** Drinking, swearing, nothing major though. _

_**Word Count:** 1,300 for this part. _

_**Summary:** One night Kurt walks through the door at Scandal's. And that's the moment everything changes for Sebastian. _

**_A/N_:** **This is the last part. But there is an a/n I'd like you to read at the end of this part if you so happen to be interested in more of this fic :) **

* * *

_I'll forever hate July_

_Because it took you away_

It was mid-August when Kurt got an internship at Vogue. It was mid-August when he finally got out of Lima, Ohio with no intention of looking back (except of course to visit his dad). The whole thing was kind of a fluke actually; Sue Sylvester knew someone and pulled some strings and... well, suddenly he was in the city.

He moved into an apartment with three college students, it was far too small and cramped and yet still too expensive, but it was better than being homeless. He had no space, and no privacy whatsoever… and it quickly got really frustrating. But he had to keep reminding himself it was just a temporary situation.

It had to be.

(Or else he was going to go insane. Hopefully once his internship was up Vogue would hire him and he could afford a place of his own, he didn't care how small)

He ate lunch with Rachel most days, who both loved and hated NYADA (she loved what she was learning and getting to perform all the time, but some of her teachers were giving her hell, and she was no longer the star which was a blow to her confidence), and while Kurt wouldn't trade his internship for the world, it was still difficult listening to her talk about everything he'd _just_missed out on, the hurt of his rejection hadn't quite disappeared yet.

He was also making friends in the office. It was strange to be in a place where he felt like he was struggling to keep up with fashion, but the challenge that presented him was one he was willing to take on board. Even on a severely limited budget.

He kept his days full and busy, and he preferred it that way, he didn't like when he had to stop. Because stopping gave him time to think and thinking… well his mind was a masochist and liked to bring up memories he was happier trying to forget. But late at night he struggled to stop his mind from wandering back to June. It was late nights, green eyes and a devious smirk that filled his mind as he remembered the way Sebastian talked, laughed, smelt, felt... his kisses, his moans...

Kurt missed him. Kurt missed everything about him if he was being honest. In those few weeks he tried so hard to stay detached. To not get too many feelings in the way because he knew their time was limited. He'd known that. And he'd been guarded and careful. But Sebastian had still crawled up under his skin and made a mark that was going to stay long after he'd gone. Everything about it was the very definition of falling fast and hard, and once Sebastian left, he hit the ground full force and couldn't seem to get back up.

He thought breaking up with Blaine had been hard. But it was been nothing compared to waking up one morning and realising that what he'd had with Sebastian was actually finished.

Kurt had tried going to bars a couple of times. But it just wasn't his thing. He spent the whole time wishing Sebastian was there next to him rolling his eyes at whatever cocktail he was drinking, making snarky remarks about everyone else there, pulling him up to the dance floor...

He'd always end up going home feeling more depressed than he was before he left.

It was early October and he hadn't heard from Sebastian since the day of his flight to Paris. Not that he expected to, or that he felt he had the right to expect to. But still, come August he'd hoped Sebastian might get in contact with him, for 'one last round' or something.

He never did.

It was a Saturday night. All his roommates were out, having fun, being college students. He'd declined Rachel's invitation to a dorm party she was attending to stay at home and enjoy a night of mindless television watching. Because that was just the kind of guy he was. It was about 8pm when someone knocked on the door.

Kurt sighed, glad that he was dressed in sweat pants and an old shirt because he was sure it was Rachel trying to attempt to drag him out, and at least in this attire he could convince her it would be another four hours until he was ready to anywhere and by that time, was there really any point?

He started talking virtually before he opened the door.

'Rachel, I told you, I want to...' He trailed off as he stared at the person now in front of him, mouth gaping, lost for words for several long seconds. 'Sebastian?' he blinked several times not sure if he was seeing things or not. But sure enough a tall, lanky boy with dark blonde hair and green eyes was standing in front of him, with that same devious smirk.

'What... what are you...' Kurt didn't get anymore words out because that was the moment Sebastian stepped forward and kissed him.

It was desperate and urgent; the two boys clung to each other like the other was his lifeline and his last hope. It was full of goodbye, and hello, and lost time between them. When they finally pulled away Kurt was panting for breath.

'Why are you here? How? How are you here?' he asked through gasps for air.

'I got your message. Right before we took off. I got it.'

'Ok...'

'And I've spent every day regretting that I didn't say it back to you.'

'Say what?'

'That I'm an idiot who fell in love with you. That it was more than just friends with benefits for me as well. That I actually called you my boyfriend to people when you weren't around because I fucking loved how it felt. That I had no plans of seeing any other guy while I was in Paris and that I wanted us to pick up where we left off when I got back. But I didn't. Because I don't know how to be committed. I've never had to be before. But I just realised that... that in June it wasn't hard. Because I was so wrapped in you and everything you are that I didn't care about any other guy and... As soon as I did I had to come here, and tell you and... I know I'm really late to the game, but, well, now I have so feel free to interrupt me at any time now… because I will just keep rambling and I'm a little afraid of what else I might say.'

'Sebastian I...' Kurt was at a loss for words. He hadn't been expecting this, or planning for this at all and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. So he just stood there, staring at Sebastian wondering if he'd actually ended up going insane.

'Oh... you, you have a boyfriend right?' Sebastian asked. 'I should have guessed. A guy like you in this city isn't going to stay single long. I'll just...' he started to back away.

In a moment of desperation Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the collar and kissed him again. Kissing him gave Kurt such a sense of belonging, and comfort and being home that flooded right through him… and he didn't want it to end. He never wanted it to end.

'Don't go anywhere.' Kurt said when he pulled away. 'I most definitely don't have a boyfriend. Stay the night?'

'I... ok.'

They would talk in the morning about what they wanted, and what they would do about the distance, about their feelings, about who they were to each other... but that October night those worries were for another day. Instead they focused on what they did know. And that was each other. And that was enough.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hi! Firstly, thank you for reading this. If you're here right now I'm assuming you've read the whole thing and I just want to thank you for taking the time to do that. It's awesome :). Like seriously, this fic got _over_ 190 alerts. Which is just like... crazy. It's insane that that many people read this were like 'yeah, I'm interested in reading more' so clicked that button so they'd be sure to get an email when I updated.

Secondly; my biggest fear about the end of this fic is that people won't like where it's ended and will think it's a 'cop-out' or whatever. For those of you who do… or for those who do like it but just want more I have good news!

I'm creating a one-shot series called '**Open Up Your Heart**' (each different part will have a separate title though)** that will feature the adventures of Kurt and Sebastian post this fic :)** so that's exciting. It's not like a proper sequel, but it'll just be little snippets and ficlets and stuff as the ideas come to me. So if that's something that interests you; definitely keep an eye out for it. I'll probably be posting the first one in the next week or so.

Otherwise, once again; thank so so so much for reading, and alerting, and favouriting and reviewing. It's meant the world to me :)


End file.
